Single circuit refrigerant systems, for example using an air to refrigerant heat exchanger as an evaporator can be susceptible to higher than desired pressure drop, which can impact maximum heat transfer performance from being achieved thereby affecting capacity and/or efficiency. Use of a single microchannel evaporator in such systems for example in applications of relatively high capacity (e.g. tonnage) can be susceptible to such effects.